<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>like a movie by platonics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576062">like a movie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/platonics/pseuds/platonics'>platonics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>joy (when you call me) // himikiyo oneshot set [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Asking Out, Barista Shinguji Korekiyo, Crushes, Flirting, Nonbinary Shinguji Korekiyo, Other, Slice of Life, Starbucks, Texting, writing phone numbers on coffee cups</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:35:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/platonics/pseuds/platonics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Why can’t your life be like a cute anime?” Tsumugi had asked over takeout the other day. Himiko had just rolled her eyes, not bothering to justify it with an answer, but maybe there was actually something to it.</em>
</p>
<p>In which Korekiyo gives Himiko their number on a coffee cup.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shinguji Korekiyo/Yumeno Himiko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>joy (when you call me) // himikiyo oneshot set [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>like a movie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <em>if this looks familiar to anyone, that's because this (and the rest of the works in this series) were originally posted in july 2019. however, i'm going through and editing them to make them flow better, tagging less lazily than i did at the time, and putting them in a series as opposed to chapters of a single work. sorry for any inconvenience!</em>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsumugi was absolutely right. It was a sentence Himiko didn’t think she’d ever find herself thinking, given how aggravating her roommate was to live with on a daily basis, but it seemed she knew a thing or two about romance.</p>
<p>	“Why <em>can’t </em>your life be like a cute anime?” Tsumugi had asked over takeout the other day. Himiko had just rolled her eyes, not bothering to justify it with an answer, but maybe there was actually something to it. Sure, real life could never be quite as perfect as fiction, but even unlikely scenarios happened once in a while. So why couldn’t she pretend that she was the star of a slice of life series to get through the monotony of the day?</p>
<p>	Her current unlikely scenario was proof enough of that. Though she’d long since finished her coffee, she couldn’t stop staring at the paper Starbucks cup, running her thumb over the writing there. The Sharpie ink was beginning to smudge from how much she was touching it, but she’d already taken a picture, so it was okay.</p>
<p>	A phone number and a little heart doodle. So simple and yet so thrilling. Developing a flirtation with a barista sounded like it was pulled straight from one of Tsumugi’s favorite series. It was too cliche to be true, and yet there was no denying that this was reality.</p>
<p>	She was a regular at the Starbucks on campus, but that was nothing unusual. Plenty of students got their coffee fix there every day. Likewise, it was only natural that since she usually went at about the same time of day, the same employees were often there as well. Before long, they became familiar faces. Perfectly normal.</p>
<p>	Shinguuji Korekiyo, however, wasn’t normal at all. The two of them saw each other fairly often, due to both Korekiyo’s job at Starbucks and the anthropology class they shared this semester. That gave Himiko plenty of opportunities to observe, and in the process, she’d gotten a little attached. They occasionally chatted about tests or homework assignments, and they exchanged greetings as she ordered her coffee in the mornings, but nothing particularly deep. It was a hopeless crush, and she’d said as much to Tsumugi.</p>
<p>Until today. Himiko had been confused by what Kiyo said when they handed over her coffee. What could ‘This is customary, if I’m not mistaken,’ possibly mean? She thought they may have been making a joke about her distraction, cluing her in to the fact that her drink was ready, but once she left and started to drink it, she noticed the extra writing on the cup. The only question now was what to do with it.</p>
<p>Ultimately, she settled on sending a simple ‘hey, it’s yumeno.’ Just typing those three words was enough to make her start trembling with a mixture of nervousness and anticipation.</p>
<p>‘Hello, Yumeno-san. I hope your day’s going well?’</p>
<p>‘very, especially after seeing you.’ A smile began to spread across her face, and the nervousness faded away. Clearly they enjoyed talking to her, or they wouldn’t have given her their number in the first place.</p>
<p>‘I’m happy to hear it. I thought a time honored tradition such as that would be an appropriate way to give you my number without there being any pressure to contact me if you didn’t wish to. The only downside is that I would have liked to see your reaction, I admit. I’m certain it would have been beautiful.’</p>
<p>‘i’m not sure about that. i’m not that beautiful lol’ Just as she was thinking it was good they couldn’t see her blushing right now, Himiko caught sight of someone walking through the nearby courtyard. A closer look revealed that sure enough, Korekiyo was the one passing by.</p>
<p>‘maybe you could find out now though,’ she added impulsively, continuing to look in their direction. She stifled a giggle when she saw them look up from their phone and glance around, noticing the exact moment they caught sight of her. Himiko offered a little wave, grinning. Rather than coming closer, they turned their attention back to their phone, and a moment later, another message popped up on her screen.</p>
<p>‘Then perhaps you’d like to make plans for this Saturday?’</p>
<p>The instant she read it, she couldn’t stop herself from grinning even wider. This was the last thing she expected when she woke up that morning.</p>
<p>‘i’d love to.’ A moment passed after that, and then another. Himiko finally looked up to find Korekiyo walking in her direction. </p>
<p>“I knew it would be beautiful,” they said. “You’re one of the best examples of humanity I’ve ever had the chance to observe.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>